Rise of the Necromancer
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: Krisis telah melanda Kerajaan Vocalche! Bermula dari pembunuhan massal di Kota Tambang Hyades dan adanya desas-desus bahwa Ratu Vocalche akan dibunuh, Kerajaan Vocalche pun meminta bantuan dari para relawan untuk mencari siapa pelaku di balik pembantaian massal ini./Mostly Gakupo-Centric/No-Pair/GORE!/Warning inside/Bad Summary/DLDR!/Mind to R&R?/Request dari akanemori


Pemuda berambut ungu panjang yang diikat itu tercengang dengan apa yang kini dia lihat. Kondisi tempat itu sangat mengenaskan. Organ tubuh manusia berserakan di mana-mana. Bau daging busuk yang sangat menyengat menusuk hidung pemuda itu. Terlihat banyak sekali lalat dan belatung yang menghinggapi dan menggeliat di atas mayat-mayat tersebut. Pemuda itu memang mengetahui ada pembantaian di sini. Tapi ini jauh di luar dugaannya.

'Orang gila macam apa yang bisa-bisanya membantai penduduk di kota ini?' batinnya tak habis pikir. Belum lagi dengan informasi yang ia terima pagi tadi.

**-OoO-**

**Rise of the Necromancer**

_**Warning : Typo/misstypo, possible **_**OOC-OOT-OOG, **_**maybe confusing plot, GORE AND CHARACTER DEATH! So avoid this fic if you don't like it!**_

_**Disclaimer **_**: Vocaloids **_**are belonged to **_**Crypton Future Media Ltd., Yamaha International Music, INTERNET Co. Ltd, **_**et cetera et cetera**_**.**

_**I DIDN'T GAIN ANY FORM OF PROFIT FROM THIS FIC! REMEMBER THAT!**_

**-OoO-**

Jam 7 pagi waktu setempat, Kota Avian…

Pemuda berambut ungu itu berjalan di tengah-tengah kerumunan pasar kota yang sedang ramai-ramainya untuk membeli sarapan dan sedikit bekal untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Setelah dia selesai sarapan dan memasok kembali perbekalannya, dia pun berjalan dengan santai menuju gerbang keluar Kota Avian.

Di dekat gerbang keluar, pemuda berambut ungu panjang itu bertanya-tanya dalam batinnya. Pasalnya, sepertinya kerumunan itu tidak biasa di matanya. Penasaran, dia pun bertanya pada salah satu orang dari kerumunan itu.

"Hai!" sapa pemuda berambut ungu itu sambil menepuk pundak pemuda berambut pirang yang kebetulan berada di bagian luar kerumunan itu.

"Ah! Hai juga!" kata pemuda pirang itu balas menyapa.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Gakupo Kamui. Salam kenal kawan!" kata pemuda berambut ungu yang bernama Gakupo itu membungkukkan badannya. Sontak pemuda pirang itu langsung mengambil langkah ke belakang sambil berujar, "Whoa, santai saja bung!" Gakupo pun kembali berdiri tegak.

"Namaku Leon von Arcka. Dan salam kenal juga!" kata pemuda pirang yang bernama Leon itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh yah, omong-omong… Ada kejadian apa sampai para warga berkumpul di sini?" tanya Gakupo tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Hm… Entahlah. Aku juga belum tahu… Tapi dengar-dengar Kerajaan Vocalche sedang mencari relawan…" jawab Leon memegangi dagunya dengan gaya detektif.

"Relawan? Untuk apa?" tanya Gakupo lagi. Leon pun mengangkat bahunya tanda kalau ia juga tidak tahu.

"Aku pun tidak tahu. Tapi ada kabar kalau hadiahnya sangat banyak. Makanya para warga berbondong-bondong datang ke sini untuk melihat hadiah dan permintaannya…" jawab Leon panjang lebar. Gakupo pun mengangguk paham. Selama mereka berbicara, para warga perlahan-lahan mulai pergi. Beberapa terlihat bersemangat, tapi yang lainnya terlihat putus asa. Gakupo dan Leon pun memutuskan untuk melihat isi dari pengumuman itu.

"Coba aku lihat… Hmm…" kata Leon sambil membaca pengumunan itu dengan seksama. Sedangkan Gakupo yang merasa bosan pun mengambil sebuah apel dari tas perbekalannya dan mengelapnya dengan sebuah saputangan bersih sebelum apel tersebut masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hei…"

"Hm?"

"Coba kau lihat ke sini." kata Leon memberi isyarat tangan kepada Gakupo untuk menghampirinya. Gakupo pun menghampiri Leon dan memicingkan matanya, lalu air mukanya menunjukkan kalau dia kaget. Dia pun membaca kembali pengumuman itu dengan jeli, takut ada yang salah.

'_Hadiahnya banyak sekali… Pasti ini keadaan darurat, mengingat kerajaan ini sampai repot-repot membuat sayembara seperti ini…'_ batin Gakupo selagi ia mencerna isi dari pengumuman tersebut.

"Aku pikir aku akan menjadi relawan untuk Kerajaan Vocalche… Hadiahnya lumayan besar menurutku…" kata Gakupo membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi. Leon pun membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"H-hei?! Apakah kau benar-benar tahu apa yang akan mereka tugaskan padamu sebagai relawan?! Atau apa yang akan menghalangimu nanti?!" tanya Leon sambil menahan bahu Gakupo. Pemuda berambut ungu itupun berbalik sembari berkata, "Aku hargai kekhawatiranmu, kawan. Tapi sepertinya aku akan tetap mengambil kesempatan ini… Lagipula, aku masih butuh uang untuk menyambung hidupku."

Leon pun terdiam, dan Gakupo pun kembali membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju ke Kerajaan Vocalche.

"Sampai jumpa, kawan! Semoga kita bisa bertemu di lain waktu!" kata Gakupo sambil melambaikan tangannya selagi dia berjalan pergi.

**-OoO-**

2 jam kemudian, halaman Istana Kerajaan Vocalche.

Setelah perjalanan yang lumayan jauh, Gakupo melihat gerbang masuk istana –yang terhubung langsung dengan halaman istana yang sudah ramai oleh banyak orang yang menjadi relawan. Pemuda berambut ungu itupun tersenyum tipis.

'_Lumayan banyak juga ternyata relawannya…_' pikirnya sambil buru-buru masuk ke halaman istana dan membaur dengan kerumunan. Tak lama setelah Gakupo masuk ke dalam istana, kata seorang pria berambut biru yang memakai baju zirah lengkap tanpa pelindung kepala dengan simbol kerajaan Vocalche –sebuah pedang yang bersilangan dengan sehelai bulu angsa.

"Pertama-tama, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua orang yang telah datang memenuhi permintaan kami," kata pria itu memulai pidato pemberitahuannya. Gakupo yang sudah berada di tengah-tengahmulai melihat-lihat ke sekeliling halaman istana. Dia melihat beberapa orang yang sedang memperhatikan pidato tersebut sambil sesekali berbisik satu sama lain. Pemuda berambut ungu itupun tidak berniat menggubrisnya dan lebih memilih memperhatikan apa yang akan disampaikan pria berzirah –yang sepertinya adalah komandan tinggi prajurit kerajaan ketika mngetahui bahwa zirah pria itu sedikit berbeda dengan zirah yang dipakai pada barisan pasukan yang berdiri di belakang pria itu.

"Kami akan jelaskan terlebih dahulu situasinya…" kata pria berzirah itu setelah terlebih dahulu berdehem. Yang lainnya pun memusatkan perhatiannya pada pria berzirah tersebut.

"… Seluruh penduduk kota tambang Hyades telah dibantai habis oleh orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab," yang lainnya langsung riuh. Ya, Gakupo sendiri agak kaget mendengarnya. Pasalnya, Kota Hyades terkenal karena kota tersebut sangat makmur dan sejahtera karena hasil tambang di sana melimpah ruah.

"_Siapa orang gila yang nekat menghabisi ratusan nyawa tak bersalah hanya demi menguasai hasil tambang di sana?_" batin Gakupo tak habis pikir.

"Dan kami khawatir oknum pembunuhan massal ini akan mengarah ke kota lain yang bernaung di bawah kerajaan kami. Maka dari itu, maka kami menya-"

"Pertanyaan! Kenapa tidak kalian sendiri yang mengurus hal seperti ini dan malah meminta relawan yang bahkan kalian sendiri tidak tahu kemampuannya seperti apa?" tanya seseorang dengan jubah lusuh dengan tudung jubah yang menutupi mukanya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Hei kau yang memakai jubah! Di mana sopan-santunmu?! Kau tidak tahu kau sedang ber-"

"Hentikan!" kata pemuda berambut biru dengan zirah tersebut menghalangi seorang prajurit yang sepertinya merasa terhina tersebut, lalu tekekeh kecil.

"Pertanyaan bagus, pemuda berjubah. Kenapa tidak kami sendiri yang mengurus hal ini? Itu dikarenakan ada desas-desus bahwa akan terjadi pembunuhan kepada Yang Mulia. Maka dari itu, pasukan kerajaan diminta untuk memperketat pengawasan di dalam lingkungan kerajaan. Dan di samping itu, seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan sebelumnya. Karena kami, Kerajaan Vocalche kekurangan orang untuk menangani dua hal ini, maka Yang Mulia pun memutuskan untuk membuat sayembara ini," kata pria berambut biru itu menjelaskan. "Ada lagi yang mau bertanya sebelum saya lanjutkan penjelasan saya?" tanya pria itu mempersilahkan para relawan yang datang untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Merasa sunyi senyap selama beberapa lama, akhirnya pria berzirah itupun melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Tujuan kami membuat sayembara ini adalah untuk mengatasi dalang di balik semua kejadian ini. Aku minta kalian membawa oknum pembuat kekacauan ini hidup atau mati! Sekian dari saya…" pria berzirah itupun mundur kembali dan bergabung bersama tentara kerajaan lainnya sebelum mereka angkat kaki dari halaman istana. Para relawan pun sediki demi sedikit mulai meninggalkan istana dan mulai mencari-cari informasi tentang siapa pelaku pembunuhan massal tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Gakupo yang mulai bertanya-tanya sedikit di kedai minum setempat –tempat di mana biasanya ada informasi tersembunyi yang terkadang sangat berharga. Tapi pencarian Gakupo hari ini nihil, tidak ada informasi penting yang bisa ia dapatkan mengenai pembantaian tersebut.

**-OoO-**

Sementara itu, di Gerbang Perbatasan Barat Kerajaan Vocalche…

"Perketat penjagaan di setiap gerbang yang ada! Dan persiapkan pemanah terbaik kita di atas gerbang perbatasan untuk berjaga-jaga!" perintah pria biru berzirah itu tegas. Ya, pasukan kerajaan memang sedang sibuk memperkokoh pertahanan di sekitar gerbang perbatasan.

'_Bagus, kalau prosesnya terus lancar seperti ini, kita bisa memperkokoh seluruh pertahanan kita pada saat matahari terbenam nanti…_' pikir pria itu selagi memperhatikan anak buahnya menjaga gerbang tersebut. Tapi konsentrasinya buyar saat ada seorang pria berzirah perunggu berlari menghampirinya. Pria biru itu langsung berbalik selagi pria berzirah perunggu tersebut berlutut di depannya.

"Tuan Kaito Shion, anda telah dipanggil oleh yang mulia ke dalam kerajaan!" kata sang pria berzirah perunggu tersebut. Pria biru –Kaito Shion –itu hanya mengangguk kecil pertanda dia memperbolehkan pria berzirah perunggu tersebut berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Kaito pun berpaling sebentar kea rah anak buahnya, lalu berteriak lantang, "Lanjutkan perkerjaan kalian!" sambil berjalan menuju Istana Kerajaan Vocalche.

**-OoO-**

Kembali ke Gakupo. Merasa dia tidak akan mendapatkan sebuah info penting hari ini, dia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari wilayah Kerajaan Vocalche dan mendirikan kemah di hutan yang terletak sekitar 3 kilometer arah selatan dari wilayah kerajaan karena dia sudah kehabisan uang untuk menyewa sebuah kamar di penginapan.

Selesai mendirikan tenda, pemuda berambut ungu itupun langsung beranjak untuk mencari kayu bakar untuk api unggun yang akan ia nyalakan nanti.

.

.

.

Sudah lumayan banyak kayu bakar yang dia ambil. Saat dia menaruh kayu bakar tersebut ke dekat tendanya dan berniat menyalakan korek api, tiba-tiba pemuda itu mendengar seperti ada sesuatu yang terjatuh. Buru-buru Gakupo berdiri dan melihat sekeliling sambil mengambil pedang yang ia senderkan di luar tenda.

"Siapa di sana?!" teriak Gakupo sambil sedikit membuka pedang tersebut. Tapi tidak mendengar sesuatu yang mencurigakan lagi, pemuda itupun kembali menutup pedangnya dan menyusuri daerah sekelilingnya dengan berhati-hati. Tanpa melihat ke bawah, Gakupo merasakan kalau ia menginjak sesuatu –bukan, bukan kotoran binatang. Gakupo pun menengok ke bawah dan…

**-OoO-**

Di suatu tempat…

CRAT! CRAT! CRAT!

"UWAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan horror itu terdengar dari dalam sebuah rumah. Disusul teriakan lainnya yang tak kalah horror. Seorang penduduk yang masih selamat berusaha melarikan diri, tapi nyawanya sudah melayang tatkala sesosok mayat hidup menusuk punggungnya –sampai menembus jantungnya. Lalu mayat tersebut mengeluarkan jantung orang tersebut dan memakannya tanpa ragu. Mayat tersebut juga membelek isi perut sang korban dan mengocok organ dalamnya. Tak lupa, dia membelah kepala sang korban menjdi dua secara vertikal dan memakan otaknya. Setelah mayat hidup tersebut menghancurkan organ dalam korban, datanglah sosok misterius yang merapalkan sihir pada mayat yang sudah dihancurkan organ dalamnya itu. Dan dalam sekejap mata, tubuh sang korban yang telah tak bernyawa bergerak dengan sendirinya, dengan organ perut yang menjulur-julur keluar dari tempat si mayat hidup membelek perutnya. Sosok tersebut lalu mengangkat dagu sang korban dengan tatapan sinis.

"Heehee… Dengan ini, aku pasti bisa menguasai kerajan Vocalche! Aaaahahahaha!" tawa maniak pun bergema di antara teriakan horror para warga yang dibunuh dan dihancurkan tubuhnya oleh pasukan mayat hidup yang dikomandoi oleh sosok misterius tersebut.

**-OoO-**

Di dalam Ruangan Ratu Vocalche…

Pria biru berzirah itu sampai di depan singgasana tempat sang ratu duduk dengan anggunnya di sana. Kaito pun lalu berlutut di hadapan sang ratu.

"Yang Mulia, ada perlu apakah sampai anda memanggil saya kemari?" tanya Kaito sambil berlutut.

"Bagaimana keamananan di sekitar perbatasan?" jawab sang ratu bertanya balik.

"Perbatasan utara, timur, dan selatan telah selesai diperkokoh! Di perbatasan barat, anak buahku sedang mengerjakannya selagi saya ada di hadapan Yang Mulia!" jawab Kaito lantang.

"Baiklah. Aku juga telah meminta beberapa kerajaan lain untuk bekerja sama dalam menghadapi masalah ini…" kata sang ratu.

"Kaito Shion! Silahkan lanjutkan tugasmu!" perintah sang ratu.

"Siap!" jawab Kaito sambil berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan, tidak lupa membungkuk terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

'_Sepertinya aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini… Semoga saja firasatku salah…_' pikir sang ratu sambil berdiri dan melihat pemandangan kota dari luar jendela.

**-OoO-**

Kembali ke Gakupo…

Gakupo pun menengok ke bawah, dan mendapati seseorang berjubah lusuh terkapar di tanah. Pria berambut ungu itu tidak bisa mengenali wajahnya, karena dia memakai jubanya dan posisinya pingsan yang telungkup. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gakupo pun membawa orang tersebut ke bahunya dan menyeretnya ke kemahnya.

.

.

.

"Uungh…" sosok berjubah itu perlahan membuka matanya dan mendapati nyala api unggun yang bersinar terang di tengah gelapnya malam. Dia juga mendapati sesosok pria berambut ungu panjang tengah memasak sesuatu di dalam sebuah kaleng. Oh ya, bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini? Pikirnya tak habis akal. Padahal terakhir dia ingat, dia sedang menjelajahi hutan ini dan lalu perutnya serasa keroncongan sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

Seakan sadar kalau si jubah sudah sadar, pria berambut ungu itupun langsung memberikan sebuah kaleng yang berisi makanan tersebut. Sosok berjubah itu menoleh ke arah si pria ungu, seakan menatapnya bingung.

"Makanlah. Aku tahu kau pasti kelaparan. Tapi maaf, aku hanya punya ini saja di perbekalanku…" kata pria berambut ungu tersebut sambil duduk berseberangan dengan orang berjubah tersebut. Orang berjubah tersebut hanya mengangguk sambil melahap isi dari kaleng tersebut.

"Oh ya, sedang apa kau di sini? Kau tahu kan kalau hutan ini cukup berbahaya di malam hari?" tanya Gakupo –si pria berambut ungu itu sambil menenggak isi dari kaleng tersebut hingga habis. Orang berjubah itupun menghentikan acara makannya sebentar, lalu membuka tudung jubahnya dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut _honey-blonde_ yang diikat pendek ke belakang. Pada saat si pirang membuka tudungnya, Gakupo nyaris ingin menampar dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sedang mencari kakakku yang pergi sendirian ke Kerajaan Vocalche…" jawab si pirang singkat.

"Boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh saja. Silahkan…"

"Kalau boleh tahu…"

"Ya?"

"Kau itu…"

"Hm?"

"Laki-laki atau perempuan, 'sih? Kok wajahmu seperti anak gadis?" tanya Gakupo spontan. Tentunya pemuda itu langsung men-_death glare_ pria berambut ungu tersebut. Pemuda pirang itupun hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku ini laki-laki, tahu?! Mau lihat milikku?!" tantang si pirang. Gakupo pun bungkam.

"Oke, yang tadi itu cuma kelepasan. Maksudnya, bagaimana ciri-ciri kakakmu? Siapa tahu saja aku bisa mencarinya…" tanya Gakupo kembali serius. Pemuda pirang tersebut menundukkan kepalanya sebentar.

"Kakakku memakai jubah yang sama sepertiku dan juga pita putih besar di kepalanya –walau sepertinya pita miliknya tidak dia pakai saat memakai tudung jubahnya. Dia memiliki warna rambut dan _iris _mata yang sama denganku…" jawabnya menjelaskan panjang lebar. Gakupo hanya mengangguk kecil –Tunggu! Jubah yang sama lusuhnya seperti dia?

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya sekali di halaman istana!" kata Gakupo sambil memukulkan tangan kirinya ke telapak tangan kanannya yang terbuka. Mata pemuda itu berbinar-binar.

"Sungguh?!" tanya pemuda itu memastikan. Pemuda tersebut mengangguk mantap.

"Dia menjadi salah satu relawan untuk Kerajaan Vocalche sama sepertiku… Mungkin nanti kita akan berpapasan dengannya…"

"Biarkan aku ikut denganmu!"

"Eh?" Gakupo menatap pemuda itu bingung.

'_Apa benar anak ini tidak apa-apa kalau ikut denganku?_' pikir Gakupo khawatir akan keselamatan si pirang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa! Karena aku –Len Kagamine, adalah _sniper _terhebat yang bisa kau temui!" teriak pemuda pirang itu percaya diri sambil membusungkan dadanya. Gakupo pun tercengang dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

Rumornya, Kagamine bersaudara adalah penembak paling jitu di seluruh dunia yang dapat dengan mudahnya memakai senjata api jenis apapun, model apapun tanpa mengalami kesulitan yang berarti.

'_Berarti… Kakak dari si pirang ini adalah seorang…_'

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N :**

_**Yahooo!**_** Saya kembali lagi setelah lama gak nulis fanfic. Ini percobaan kedua saya dalam bikin fic **_**gore, **_**jadi tolong krisarnya ya kalo misalnya **_**gore-**_**nya kurang greget atau gimana. Oya, fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi **_**request**_** dari akanemori-**_**san!**_** Maaf ya kalo **_**chapter **_**ini jelek. **_**Chapter **_**depan bakal dibagusin lagi ceritanya. **

**Oke… Tiga kata penutup dari saya…**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
